


Take-Out

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Cooking, Dorms, Established Relationship, Filipino Michael, Fluff, Food, M/M, domestic???, you can pry filipino michael from my dead cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Michael was going to cook some goddamn Filipino cuisine and Jeremy was going to like it.





	Take-Out

Michael had gotten sick of take-out within three days of moving to college. Jeremy hadn’t, but he did. First it was Chinese, then Japanese, German, Polish, Mexican, and Chinese again for lunch this morning when they had a break in classes. But, now, Michael was determined not to have some cheap food for dinner.

Michael was going to cook some goddamn Filipino cuisine and Jeremy was going to like it.

Now, Jeremy’s last class was a lot later than Michael’s. He took afternoon classes, opting to wake up later while Michael was getting up at six every morning and starting his grind by eight. So, after his last class, he met up with Jeremy for lunch, then went to the grocery store. After that, he headed to the Asian Market, seeing as most of the ingredients were not found at the local Walmart.

By the time he got back to the dorm, Jeremy had just left for class. It was great timing, making Michael feel a little better. His boyfriend was still clueless to what was going on.

He snuck into their dorm, happily taking his spot in their floor’s kitchen. He was using a recipe from home and, knowing how big his family was, he’d be able to feed the whole floor. He was definitely okay with this as long as Jeremy and him got the leftovers.

Michael started to prepare the food, humming along as he turned on the radio. People passed in and out, mostly leaving him to his work. The RA was a little curious, asking him a few questions and even helping him for a good twenty minutes before she disappeared to some important meeting. Michael promised to save her some if possible.

Jeremy passed by, appearing to be going to their dorm. Michael didn’t mind it, a little happy that his boyfriend didn’t seem to see him. Of course, within two minutes, Jeremy had called his phone. He covered the pot he was stirring and answered.

“Are you out getting food?” Jeremy asked, setting his stuff on his desk.

“I’ve already gotten it.” He lied, smiling to himself. “Did you have a specific request?”

“Maybe,” he sniffed loudly from the other side of the line. “Someone’s making something in the kitchen and it smells heavenly."

“You should go ask what they’re making.”

“But that’s talking and socialization-”

“Says the acting major,” Michael shot back, sticking the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could continue working. “Do it.”

“I don’t want to come off as weird. These are our neighbors,” Jeremy whined, sitting on his desk chair and spinning a little.

“Jeremy.”

“Michael.”

“You can literally peek into the kitchen and go back to the room. No one’s stopping you.” Michael put a dish aside, finishing up that part of the meal. “And if you really are so curious, talking is good. You’re just asking what food is being prepared.”

Jeremy stayed quiet for a little. Only the sound of his chair creaking could be heard. “Fine.”

Michael smiled to himself, glancing towards the entrance of the kitchen. “Do you need me to stay on the line to give you moral support?” he teased.

“Hah-hah, Michael,” he mumbled as the door swung open. Jeremy hung up before long.

Michael put his phone back in his pocket, going back to stirring the pot on the stove. In the corner of his eye, he spotting Jeremy entering the kitchen. He wasn’t paying attention much until he saw Michael.

“Wait-”

“Hey,” Michael responded, glancing over with a grin. “We have five minutes. Some of the other kids on our floor are coming to eat, too.”

“You-” Jeremy motioned over the counter space. “You’re cooking.”

“Just as my nanay taught me.”

Jeremy giggled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist.

“Filipino?”

“Yep.”

“Smells like you,” Jeremy noted. “I don’t know how I didn’t piece that together.”

Michael snorted as the other kissed his cheek. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear the sound over the phone.”

“I thought you were at some restaurant,” Jeremy explained. “We’ve been living on take-out lately.”

“Not anymore. I got sick of it.”

Jeremy laughed at Michael’s comment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “It smells amazing.”

“So, in context, does that make me smell amazing?”

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
